robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Battlebots 2015
Having been following this year's Battlebots (if you haven't been watching, really recommend finding it on YouTube, some of it's spectacular), I was wondering how some machines from Robot Wars would have got on. So, who would you have wanted to see take on the modern bots, and who do you think would have stood a chance? Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:39, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Let's be honest, the only thing with a chance of beating Tombstone (unless Typhoon 2 gets lucky) is Storm II, which would still be at a disadvantage. Our robots would have very little chance of winning the whole thing, but some could still do fairly well. Particularly if they're drawn up against Sweet Revenge or Chomp in the first round. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::As you say, I can't see any robot defeating Tombstone or winning the whole thing (unless massive modifications are made), but some could get far. Razer, for example, would have done well until it came up against a destructive spinner (and would probably have done better than Warhead against its opponents). The robot standing the best chance would probably have been Firestorm, to be honest- Bronco would find it difficult to get under the front, most of the crushers/grabbers seem to have reasonably high ground clearances, even Icewave seems to have a large enough gap between the spinner and the ground for Firestorm to slip under the front (although that'd be great match, even just for seeing Firestorm vs Icewave on the battle board)... It'd probably put up the best fight in the whole tournament, at least. Combatwombat555 (talk) 09:46, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Another question, who are your favourite BattleBots in the modern series? Naturally I'm cheering for Radioactive, but UK biasy aside, I would confidently say Complete Control was my favourite competitor. The "present" was hilarious, the team are great fun even if they do try and bend the rules, and the weapon is unlike anything we see on Robot Wars. I'm not too gutted that it lost, as Ghost Raptor got a great win over Warrior Clan, although it was more deserving of a wildcard than pretty much all of the real wildcards besides Overhaul. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC) My favourite robot in the new Battlebots has to be Icewave. I love the design of the robot and the destructive capability it has. Every battle Icewave has been in so far has been a blast in my opinion. I am however shocked by Warhead's performance so far, what happened man? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:56, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Who do we think could actually beat Tombstone? I think Icewave has a fair shot, but still not that likely, and it'd have to happen in Grand Finals. In all honesty, I think Bite Force is the best equipped for a win, if it can take the hits. But can Bite Force really make it to the Grand Final? Maybe Radioactive can force a breakdown >_< [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Stinger and Bronco appear to be able to fight off Tombstone, but as Ray (or Matt) stated-"it's about the first few hits", which means survive and keep on TS. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:43, July 7, 2015 (UTC) SPOILERS (minor): So we're at the final 4 (how unlucky did Witch Doctor get?!), what do people think now? Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:18, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm thinking Ghost Raptor or Bronco will win. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:23, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Can I ask how you guys are watching this? RelicRaider (talk) 22:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :YouTube, all the fights are on youtube. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:43, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::This channel has all the fights. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:47, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::For Tombstone to lose, it has to be set on fire. So I predict Tombstone will win. I also think that Anita Sarkeesian will yell at ABC for making it a "boys-only tournament". --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Throughout the tournament, I've always thought of Bite Force as my dark horse to beat Tombstone, as it's seriously well armoured, and can clamp Tombstone and shove it into the wall. That said, the tracks are still fairly exposed, so it's not certain. For those reasons, after learning about the spring system inside of Ghost Raptor to help it withstand spinners, I think Ghost Raptor (which should be everybody's favourite BattleBot by now!) has the best chance. They'll probably attach a metal shield to the front to help stop the blade for a bit, and shove it around without taking major damage. If they can stop the spinner, they've won. Even Bronco might be able to win if they flip Tombstone onto its weapon and break it, Bronco's wheels are pretty secure. Let's just say I have more confidence in an upset now. I sure hope there'll be a 3rd place playoff. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 10:55, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :For anyone who hasn't seen this series yet, major spoilers ahead: The more I see of Tombstone, the more I think it's overrated. Don't get me wrong, destroying Counter Revolution was impressive, and it mullered Radioactive (anyone else left with a bad taste after that one? It seemed like no one took MAKE Robotics seriously), but let's be honest, neither of them were particularly difficult tests. Witch Doctor provided its sternest test by a mile, and by rights Tombstone should have lost that: it seems that against a well-armoured foe it has no answer. All of which makes it a real shame that Beta (Tombstone's original 1st round opponent) was forced to withdraw: a manic, high-powered Terrorhurtz with a huge hammer and what looked like seriously good armour? I hope we get to see it at some point, because I honestly believe that could have won the entire thing. Combatwombat555 (talk) 11:10, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Hardox is not good against US spinners, especially if your going against Ray. Also, Tombstone (under its original weight and Last Rites) has won at least two ComBots cups, one Robogames trophy and it won the NPC Charity Open event. Another thing I like to point out is this, Ray is a nice guy outside the arena, and might postpone the match should you be having troubles, but you step into the arena and hell comes out. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:39, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, it's all over: what did people think? Biggest upset? Was the winner deserved? Anything you think needs changing for the next series if there is one? Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :I kinda wanted Bronco to win the most but I wasn't unhappy with the overall winner. I suppose when you've got less episodes it's harder but the one thin I'd change about the series would be to give the robots more personality. Like, I'll easily agree that the top four of this war were better robots than those from robot wars, (it's been 12 years, everything's moved on, of course they're gonna be) but I think Firestorm, Razer, Hypno Disc and Chaos 2 had more of a presence, and indeed a personality. So I'd wanna see a longer tournament with bigger personalities next time, and it would be awesome if more British competitors returned and with robots similar to their robot wars entries, but enhanced technologically and with different names. Speaking of which, I never actually saw Radioactive's fight. I think it was removed before I could view it. RelicRaider (talk) 20:58, July 28, 2015 (UTC)